Ein schlechter Tag
by Lauron1912
Summary: "Captain Sharon Raydor weinte niemals vor anderen Leuten, niemals." Aber was ist, wenn man plötzlich feststellt, dass die Hexe vom FID vielleicht doch Gefühle hat? Ist es dann zu spät, um die echte Sharon kennen zu lernen? Die Sharon, die sich hinter dem Police Captain versteckt und vergraben hat? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Das ist meine allererste Story. Also seid bitte nicht so streng mit mir ;-)

Rückmeldungen mit konstruktiver Kritik erhalte ich gern.

Viel Spaß!

**Chapter One**

Sharon Raydor starrte auf die wei ßen und schwarzen Tasten vor ihr. Eine lange Zeit hatte sie sich nicht mehr an ihren Flügel gesetzt. Zu viele Erinnerungen, nicht nur gute. Aber heute Abend hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie spielen musste. Vielleicht würde das die Tränen zurückhalten.

Captain Sharon Raydor weinte niemals vor anderen Leuten, niemals. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie ihre Emotionen herunter geschluckt. Sie hatte schon früh lernen müssen, dass man keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Sonst wurde man verletzt. Und gerade in ihrer Position durfte sie ihren Kollegen gegenüber sowieso keine Schwäche zeigen, sonst wurde sie zerfleischt. Noch mehr als ohnehin schon.

Sobald Sharon aber an diesem Abend ihre Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss, konnte sie es nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie sank in sich zusammen und weinte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang.

Auch als sie langsam aufstand, hatten die Tränen nicht aufgehört. Sie hatte ihre Pumps abgestreift und ihre Handtasche auf die Kommode neben ihrer Haustür gelegt. Dann hatte sie ihre Waffe herausgenommen und sie in den Safe in ihrem Schlafzimmer gelegt. Sie hatte kurz überlegt, sich etwas zu essen zu machen, doch kurzerhand entschied sie, dass sie nach den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages keinen Hunger hatte. Im nächsten Moment war ihr Blick auf den schwarzen Flügel in ihrem Wohnzimmer gefallen.

Vorsichtig und zögernd legte Sharon ihre Finger auf die Tasten und übte einen leichten Druck aus, nur um das Instrument nochmal zu hören. Die Saiten waren leicht verstimmt, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hatte zwar keine Noten mehr, aber für ein Stück, das wusste Sharon, brauchte sie keine, auch nach fast dreißig Jahren nicht.

Langsam fing Sharon an zu spielen. _Comptine d'un autre été. _Ihre Finger glitten über die Tasten, als hätte sie erst gestern noch gespielt. Obwohl die Verwahrlosung des Instruments in einigen Tönen zu hören war, füllte eine schöne Melodie Sharons Wohnung und auch ihre Gedanken. Ihre Tränen hörten auf zu fließen und ihre Wangen trockneten. Das Spielen hatte ihr immer geholfen. Sie verlor sich total darin.

Es war Zufall, dass sie die Klingel an ihrer Wohnungstür hörte. Leicht erschrocken hörte Sharon auf zu spielen und erstarrte. Erst ein erneutes Klingeln brachte sie dazu, zu ihrer Tür zu gehen. Sie musste fürchterlich aussehen. Die Kleidung geknittert durch das lange Sitzen auf dem Boden und ihr Gesicht; eine einzige Katastrophe. Aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie schaute nicht mal vorher nach, wer geklingelt hatte. Sei riss einfach die Tür auf.

Sie war so geschockt, in ein bekanntes Paar braune Augen zu schauen, sie erstarrte erneut. Sie sagte nichts und rührte sich nicht, sondern starrte einfach nur in die Augen ihres Gegenübers, die mit demselben Schock in ihre Grünen schaute.

_Captain Sharon Raydor war es gewohnt, ignoriert und angeschwiegen zu werden. Sie war es gewohnt, dass man hinter ihrem Rücken schlecht über sie redete und ihr Spitznamen voller Hass und Verachtung gab. Der heutige Tag war keine Ausnahme._

_Sie betrat die Headquarters früh an diesem Morgen und grüßte den Rezeptionisten (übrigens der Einzige, der sie auch zurück grüßte, ausgenommen ihres eigenen Teams), während sie auf den Aufzug wartete. _

_Mit einem leichten „Ding" erreichte der Fahrstuhl das Erdgeschoss und Sharon trat ein. Überrascht sah sie kurz Lieutenant Andy Flynn an, der bereits im Aufzug stand. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn vielleicht gefragt, was er so früh schon im Büro machte. Aber sie war nicht in der Stimmung für Anfeindungen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Major Crimes einen neuen Fall und er war in der Pathologie. Es interessierte Sharon nicht wirklich._

_Als sie ohne ein Wort den Fahrstuhl verließ, hatte sie schon das Gefühl, dass es ein schlechter Tag würde. Sie ahnte nur nicht, wie schlecht._

Nach einigen Minuten, die beiden wie Stunden vorkamen, brach der Mann, der Sharon doch so hasste, die Stille.

„Ähm… Captain." Er löste seinen Blick von ihrem verweinten Gesicht und schaute betreten zu Boden. Mit einer Hand kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, die andere wanderte zu seiner Hüfte. Wieder war es einige Minuten still.

Doch dann fand auch Sharon ihre Stimme wieder, auch wenn sie sich belegt und etwas heiser anhörte.

„Lieutenant Flynn." Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute sie an. Sharon fühlte sich in dem Moment so verletzlich, als könne er direkt in ihre Seele schauen. Sie mochte dieses Gefühl nicht, sie musste irgendetwas tun.

Sharon seufzte und brachte ihre Hand an ihre Stirn. Ein lahmer Versuch, die Spuren, die die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten, zu bedecken.

„Ähm… Was machen Sie hier?", fragte sie schließlich.

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nichts heraus und er schloss ihn wieder. Erneut sah er sie nur an.

Sharon hatte genug. Sie sah ihn noch ein letztes Mal auffordernd an, als er aber auch dann nur schwieg, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab.

„Okay vergessen Sie es." Sie wollte die Tür schließen und das brachte Flynn aus seiner Starre.

„Nein, bitte!" Er versuchte seine Schulter zwischen die Tür und den Rahmen zu quetschen. „Bitte warten Sie, Captain." Sharon sah ihn verwirrt und leicht genervt an, öffnete die Tür jedoch wieder einen Spalt breit.

„Darf ich rein kommen?" Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und Verzweiflung an.

Sharons Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. Sie war unsicher und begann einen inneren Kampf. Sollte sie wirklich den Mann herein lassen, dem sie den größten Teil ihrer Tränen heute Nacht zu verdanken hatte?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh mein Gott! Ihr seid so wunderbar! Ich hab mich sehr über die netten Worte gefreut und ich bin sehr glücklich, dass es euch gefallen hat. Danke!

Das Kapitel ist noch kürzer als das erste, was mir sehr leid tut. Ich bin selber unzufrieden damit, aber ich muss mir erstmal genau überlegen, wo das Ganze letztendlich hinführen soll. Dazu lese ich gern Anregungen.

Jetzt viel Spaß und sagt mir, ob es euch gefällt! :)

**Chapter Two**

_Sharon seufzte leicht, als sie den nur allzu bekannten Murderroom von Major Crimes betrat. Dieser Tag würde wirklich kein guter werden._

„_Guten Morgen", sagte sie zu niemand Bestimmtem, nicht dass ihr jemand antworten würde. Sie ging direkt auf das Büro der Frau zu, die ihr das Leben so gerne schwer machte._

„_Chief Johnson. Wie immer eine Freude!", sagte Sharon mit deutlichem Sarkasmus, als sie Brendas Büro betrat._

„_Captain", war die genervte Antwort. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"_

_Sharon schaute die Blondine kurz an, ein Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen. „Oh, ich denke, Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin." Ohne Aufforderung setzte sie sich in einen der Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen._

_Brenda seufzte und schloss die Akte, die sie gerade studiert hatte, als Sharon ihr Büro betreten hatte. Zumindest sollte es wohl so aussehen, als hätte sie die Akte studiert._

„_Jaja, schon gut, Captain." Jetzt schaute sie Sharon zum ersten Mal direkt an. „Lieutenant Flynn war etwas gereizt bei der Festnahme heute Morgen."_

„_Hmm… Gereizt." Sharon legte den Kopf schief und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Ich habe gehört, dass mein Opfer mit einer gebrochenen Nase, einer Gehirnerschütterung und einem verstauchten Handgelenk im Moment im Krankenhaus behandelt wird." Sie zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute Brenda fragend an, die nur den Kopf sinken ließ und mit ihren Fingern spielte._

„_Chief?", drängte Sharon. _

„_Ähm, die Hand hat sich der VERDÄCHTIGE nur verstaucht, weil er Andy geschlagen hat", sagte der Chief schließlich und schaute die andere Frau mit einem Schmollmund an._

_Darauf musste Sharon ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Sie räusperte sich und fragte dann:_„_Chief, wo ist Lieutenant Flynn?"_

_Sie sah Brenda mit einem Blick an, der klar machte, dass sie nichts als die Wahrheit erwartete._

„_Im Konferenzraum." Brenda machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen. _

_Sharon seufzte erneut und stand schließlich selbst auf. „Ich muss mit ihm reden."_

_Der Chief sagte nichts. „Jetzt sofort", setzte Sharon nach._

_Jetzt war es an Brenda zu seufzen. „Jaja, Captain, schon gut."_

_Endlich stand sie auf, rauschte an Sharon vorbei, riss ihre Bürotür auf und war auch schon verschwunden. Sharon folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd. _

_Nein, definitiv kein guter Tag._

Sharon setzte sich auf ihr Sofa und zog die Beine an die Brust. Das wirkte wie ein Schutzschild, um nicht noch mehr von ihr preiszugeben. Sie sagte nichts.

Flynn betrat zögernd das Wohnzimmer und schaute Sharon nur ab und zu und nie länger als zwei Sekunden an. Es war klar, dass er sich unwohl fühlte.

Er sah sich um. Die Wohnung der Eiskönigin hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Erwartet hatte er weiße, kahle Wände, schwarze Möbel. Aber was er sah, war völlig anders. Die Wände waren in warmen Farben gestrichen, daran hingen Bilder von Balletttänzern und Fotos von Menschen, die teilweise durchaus Ähnlichkeiten aufwiesen mit Sharon. Ihre Familie. Die Aussicht über Los Angeles war atemberaubend.

Als er merkte, dass der Captain ihn beobachtete, schaute er sie an. Und plötzlich war er überrascht, wie grün und strahlend ihre Augen waren. Er starrte sekundenlang in diese Augen, bevor er sich räusperte und den Blick abwandte.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Sessel neben dem Sofa. Er schaute kurz wieder Sharon an, still fragend, ob er sich setzen darf. Sie nickte einmal und er ließ sich nieder.

Plötzlich wusste Andy nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Er wusste, dass er sie heute verletzt hatte, und das zu unrecht. Er wollte sich wirklich entschuldigen. Doch das war nicht so einfach. Er hatte schließlich seinen Stolz. Und außerdem war Sharon nicht irgendwer. Sie war immer eiskalt und einschüchternd. Aber sie so gebrochen zu sehen, und dabei zu wissen, dass er Schuld war, war noch einschüchternder.

Sharon beobachtete ihn genau. Er schien sehr nervös zu sein. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen und er strich seine Hände wiederholt über seine Hosenbeine. Sie wollte nichts sagen. Schließlich war er zu ihr gekommen und nicht umgekehrt. Aber wenn er nicht bald den Mund aufmachte, wusste sie wirklich nicht, was sie machen sollte.

„Ich…", begann er, aber brach dann wieder ab. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sharon konnte sehen, wie sehr mit sich rang, und wie sehr er sich über sich selbst ärgerte. Andy ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Sharons Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich hab das nicht so gemeint, Captain. Sharon, das müssen Sie mir glauben." Er klang so verzweifelt, Sharon konnte es nicht fassen. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie fast gedacht, dass er jetzt derjenige war, dem die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.


	3. Chapter 3

So, erst einmal danke für alle, die das zweite Kapitel gelesen haben und auch für diejenigen, deren Kommentare mir immer unglaublich viel Lust und Mut zum Weiterschreiben machen.

Dieses Kapitel ist wie angekündigt etwas länger.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch weiterhin. Viel Spaß!

**Chapter Three**

Sharon wartete kurz ab, einerseits, weil sie etwas geschockt war, Flynn so zu sehen, und andererseits, weil sie dachte, er würde noch mehr sagen.

Als aber zwei Minuten ohne weitere Worte vergangen waren, senkte sie ihre Beine und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. Sie öffnete den Mund und wollte ihm sagen, dass das eine armselige Entschuldigung sei und sie ihm nicht glaube. Aber als sie sah, wie seine Schultern zitterten durch das Zurückhalten der Tränen, schloss sie den Mund wieder.

Sie hatte vieles erwartet, nachdem sie ihn hereingelassen hatte, aber das nicht. Nicht, dass er weinend in ihrem Sessel sitzen würde.

Andy Flynn war immer ein Mann gewesen, der seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ. Das konnte man leicht an seiner FID-Akte erkennen, die Sharon nur allzu gut kannte. Er war sehr temperamentvoll und aufbrausend. So kam es auch, dass sie ihn schon in vielen Situationen gesehen hatte. Zynisch, genervt (meistens von Provenza oder ihr), abweisend und natürlich wütend, sehr wütend. Aber traurig? Sie hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Und jetzt saß er ausgerechnet in IHREM Wohnzimmer und weinte.

Sie überlegte, wie sie ihm möglichst einfühlsam beibringen konnte, dass die Entschuldigung für sie nicht reicht und dass er gehen soll. Erneut öffnete sie den Mund, doch dann wurde ihr etwas klar. Einfühlsam?! Warum sollte gerade SIE einfühlsam zu IHM sein? Schließlich war er heute alles andere als einfühlsam zu ihr gewesen. Sie hatte auch geweint. In dem Moment wusste sie, dass sie ihn nur noch aus ihrer Wohnung haben wollte. Sie konnte ihn hier nicht mehr ertragen.

Sie merkte, wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen und das konnte sie nicht zulassen.

„Verschwinden Sie!" Ihre Stimme war so laut und kalt, es erschreckte sie selbst.

Auch Andy fuhr hoch und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, wie sie vor ihm stand und mit einem Finger auf ihre Wohnungstür deutete. Die Hand zitterte nicht und alles, was er jetzt noch in ihren Augen sah, war Wut und Verachtung.

_Sharon betrat den Konferenzraum, wo Flynn in einem der Stühle saß. Seine Hand war bandagiert und sein linkes Auge war geschwollen. Er saß in gebückter Haltung da, sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen. Sharons Blick wanderte von ihm zu Brenda, die sich hinter ihn gestellt hatte und schließlich zu den anderen Mitgliedern des Teams, die um ihn herum versammelt standen. Nur Provenza saß genau wie er in einem der Stühle._

_Der Einzige, der nicht anwesend war, war Buzz. Sanchez und Brenda fixierten Sharon mit einem grimmigen Blick. Der Rest ignorierte sie komplett._

_Sie räusperte sich einmal, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich zu lenken. Ohne Erfolg. Sie verkniff es sich, die Augen zu verdrehen._

„_Okay. Kommen Sie, Sie kennen das doch alles schon. Ich muss mit Lieutenant Flynn allein sprechen." Viel Reaktion war nicht zu erkennen. Tao drehte sich weg von ihr, Brenda versuchte nicht, das Augenrollen zu verstecken und Provenza atmete laut aus und lehnte sich mit einem verachtenden Gesichtsausdruck zurück._

„_Sofort!", drängte Sharon. Jetzt sahen alle außer Flynn sie an._

_Provenza stand auf und versuchte, sich vor ihr aufzubauen, was nicht wirklich funktionierte, da er kleiner war als Sharon, wenn sie ihre High Heels trug. „Das ist doch absolut lächerlich! Haben sie sich den Typ mall angesehen? Ist ihnen klar, was er getan hat!?" Er sah sie mit finsterem Blick an._

_Sharon behielt ihren kühlen Ausdruck und wartete einige Sekunden, bis sie auf seinen Ausbruch antwortete._

„_Lieutenant", sagte sie langsam und in einem ruhigen und tiefen Ton. „Natürlich habe ich mich mit ihrem Fall vertraut gemacht. Und ich verstehe, dass Sie alle die Taten dieses Mannes sehr mitnehmen."_

_Provenza lachte trocken und murmelte: „Als würden Sie sowas verstehen."_

_Sharon ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden und hob nur leicht ihre Stimme, um ihn zu übertönen. „ABER trotzdem ist er mein Opfer. Bei seiner Festnahme wurde möglicherweise übertriebene Gewalt angewandt. Und mein Job ist es, das Ganze aufzuklären." Sie wandte ihren Blick von Provenza und schaute allen einmal ins Gesicht. „Und das wissen Sie alle genau so gut wie ich. Also…" Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Hüfte und seufzte leise. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte mit Lieutenant Flynn allein lassen würden?"_

_Nun kam Bewegung in den Raum. Sharon sah Brenda an, die offensichtlich etwas sagen wollte. Aber Provenza kam dazwischen._

„_Na schön, Captain. Aber denken Sie bitte daran, dass Ihr OPFER zwei kleine Kinder und ihre Mutter grausam gefoltert, misshandelt und getötet hat." Er spuckte Sharon das förmlich ins Gesicht, bevor er an ihr vorbeirauschte, nicht ohne hart gegen ihre Schulter zu stoßen, und den Raum lautstark verließ._

_Sharon schüttelte den Kopf und senkte ihren Blick. Offensichtlich war nun alles gesagt, denn einer nach dem anderen verließ den Raum, bis nur noch Sharon und Andy übrig waren. _

_Andy hatte während des ganzen Geschehens nicht einmal den Kopf gehoben. Sharon konnte immer noch nicht sein Gesicht sehen._

_Sie seufzte, diesmal lauter, und ging langsam auf Flynn zu. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von ihm und legte ihre Akten auf den Tisch. Nun konnte sie einen genaueren Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen. Sein Auge sah wirklich böse aus, es hatte eine dunkellila Farbe angenommen und er konnte es nicht mehr komplett öffnen._

„_Hat sich ein Arzt Ihr Auge angesehen?", fragte sie, während sie ihre Akten sortierte und die richtigen Dokumente raussuchte. Flynn bewegte sich kaum. _

„_Lieutenant?"_

_Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden hob er endlich den Kopf. Sharon erhielt nicht den erwarteten selbstgefälligen oder wütenden Blick, den sie sonst gewohnt war von Flynn. Er sah eher resigniert aus._

„_Mir geht es gut."_

_Sie legte den Kopf schief und hob eine Augenbraue._

_Er sah sie ernst an, dann ungläubig._

„_Verdammt nochmal! Mir geht es gut, hab ich gesagt! Als ob SIE das interessieren würde! Fahren Sie doch zu Ihrem OPFER und fragen Sie das Arschloch, wie es ihm geht!" Der resignierte Ausdruck war verschwunden. Er schrie sie voller Wut an._

_Sharon war nicht wirklich überrascht. Sie kannte Flynn und hatte einen Ausbruch erwartet. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit._

_Sie zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und schaute wieder auf ihre Unterlagen._

„_Jetzt stellen Sie mir Ihre dämlichen Fragen und dann lassen Sie mich gefälligst in Ruhe!" Er schlug mit seiner verletzten Hand auf den Tisch und fuhr dann vor Schmerz zusammen. _

_Sharon sah ihn wortlos an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das machte ihn nur noch wütender, denn ihr Gesicht schrie förmlich: Wie war das? Es geht Ihnen gut?_

_Er presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte den Blick ab._

Andy hatte die Reaktion sehr erschreckt. Er hatte mit Abweisung gerechnet, oder dass sie ihm sagt, dass es ihr egal wäre, dass es ihm leidtut. Aber nicht so. Er sah sie weiterhin nur an und bewegte sich nicht. Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun?


	4. Chapter 4

So, zuerst möchte ich mich bei dem Gast bedanken, der mir den Tipp zur Fortsetzung gegeben hat. Leider muss ich zugeben, dass dieses Kapitel zu dem Zeitpunkt schon fast fertig war. Ich werde aber deinen Vorschlag im Kopf behalten, ich hoffe, dir gefällt meine Idee in den folgenden Kapiteln auch.

Bitte schreibt mir weiterhin, was ihr denkt. Es freut mich jedes Mal, eure Meinung zu der Story zu hören. Ein besonderes Dankeschön an **SharonFan1986.**

Un noch eine kleine Bemerkung: Das, was Andy Sharon in diesem Kapitel an den Kopf wirft, ist nur der Anfang. Da kommt noch mehr.

Ich hoffe, ihr mögt dieses Kapitel. Lasst es mich wissen! :)

**Chapter Four**

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen verschwinden. Raus hier!"

Sharon wurde langsam wütend. Aber sie hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Sie war voll und ganz Captain Raydor und sprach mit ruhiger und leiser Stimme. Trotzdem merkte man, dass die Stimmlage nichts Gutes verhieß.

Andy schluckte und löste sich langsam aus seiner Schockstarre. Er stand auf und sagte währenddessen: „Sharon, ich-"

„CAPTAIN. Für Sie immer noch Captain, LIEUTENANT." Sharon zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und stand etwas aufrechter. Die Betonung seines Rangs ließ Andy wissen, dass er verloren hatte. Zumindest für heute.

Er stellte sich vor Sharon hin und hob die Hände in einer Geste der Entschuldigung.

„Okay, Captain. Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich gehe, werde ich das jetzt tun." Er ließ die Hände wieder sinken. In seinen Augen lag jetzt eine Entschlossenheit, die Sharon nicht ganz deuten konnte.

„Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben, Captain. Denn es ist mir wichtig, dass Sie wissen, wie ernst es mir mit meiner Entschuldigung ist. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt vielleicht unglaubwürdig und geheuchelt klingt. Aber ich hoffe, ich kann Ihnen irgendwann zeigen, dass ich es ernst meine; dass es mir leidtut. Denn das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Captain", fügte er noch mit einem leichten Kopfnicken als Zeichen des Respekts hinzu.

Sharon hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über mit einem unveränderten Gesichtsausdruck angeschaut. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Es klang so ehrlich. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihm glauben, weil er es so aufrichtig sagte. Aber der Teil, der Minuten zuvor noch beschlossen hatte, ihn auf der Stelle rauszuwerfen, war dominanter. Er sollte gehen, das würde das Beste sein.

Als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen, ging Andy mit gesenktem Kopf an einer stummen Sharon vorbei. Einige Sekunden später hörte sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

„_Gut, Lieutenant. Ich denke, Sie wissen was kommt. Beschreiben Sie mir die heutigen Geschehnisse bitte aus ihrer Sicht von dem Moment an, in dem Major Crimes zu dem Vorfall, der Familie Klark betrifft, gerufen wurde." _

_Sharon nahm ihren Notizblock und einen Stift zur Hand und wartete darauf, dass Flynn begann._

_Andy hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, aber dennoch schaute er Sharon nicht an, sondern blickte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf seine Hände. Er hatte seine verletzte Hand in seine gesunde gelegt und spielte mit dem Verband._

„_Es war kurz nach der Mittagspause, so gegen 14 Uhr. Da wurden wir zu einem mehrfachen Mord hinzugezogen. Gestern Abend war ein Notruf eingegangen von einem der Nachbarn der Klarks. Der Mann sagte, er habe Schreie der Frau und der Kinder aus der Wohnung nebenan gehört. Daraufhin wurden zwei Kollegen dort vorbei geschickt, um das zu klären. Die zwei waren komplette Idioten. Da macht eine völlig verängstigte Frau ihnen nach so einem Notruf die Tür auf, und sie belassen es einfach dabei und fahren wieder. Denen sollten Sie auf die Nerven gehen. Nur wegen denen sind die drei jetzt tot!"_

_Andy wurde mit jedem Wort lauter und die Wut gewann wieder Oberhand. Sharon seufzte. Das würde nicht einfach werden._

„_Ich verstehe Ihre Wut, Lieutenant. Aber ich muss hören, was Sie zu Ihrem Verhalten während der Festnahme zu sagen haben."_

_Andy starrte sie ungläubig an._

„_Bitte?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „BITTE!? Sie verstehen meine Wut!? Interessiert es Sie überhaupt, was dieser Mistkerl mit den Opfern gemacht hat, bevor er sie erdrosselt oder erstickt hat?"_

_Sharon sah ihm in die Augen. „Lieutenant, ich-"_

„_Captain, Sie haben die Leichen nicht gesehen. Sie haben das Bild nicht dauernd vor Augen. Die Frau. Er hat sie vergewaltigt und misshandelt und dann hat er ihr ein Kissen aufs Gesicht gedrückt, bis sie aufgehört hat, sich zu wehren. Und das alles wahrscheinlich noch vor den Augen ihrer Kinder, die er genauso misshandelt und schließlich mit dem Telefonkabel erdrosselt hat. Drei und fünf Jahre waren sie alt, Captain. Drei und fünf!"_

_Er stand auf und beugte sich näher an Sharon heran, der bei der Beschreibung des Tatorts Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Aber das würde sie ihn nicht wissen lassen._

„_Also sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie könnten mich verstehen. Nicht Sie!" Er schrie ihr die letzten beiden Wörter so laut ins Gesicht, dass sie leicht zusammenfuhr. Das hatte vermutlich die ganze Division mitbekommen._

_Spätestens als er aus der Tür rauschte und sie hinter sich zu knallte, war sie sich sicher, dass alle es mitbekommen hatten. Sharon seufzte leicht und wischte sich die einzige Träne, die es über ihre Wimpern hinausgeschafft hatte, von der Wange._

_Sie verstand ihn besser, als er glaubte._

Einige Minuten vergingen, ohne dass Sharon sich rührte. Der ganze Tag zog in Gedanken noch einmal an ihr vorbei. Alles, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Andy ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte.

Plötzlich wirbelte Sharon herum und lief zu ihrer Wohnungstür. Sie griff nach dem Schlüssel, der neben ihrer Handtasche lag, und schloss die Tür zweimal ab. Dann verstaute sie den Schlüssel in ihrer Handtasche.

Sie überlegte kurz, sich wieder an ihren Flügel zu setzen. Aber dann machte sie doch das Licht im Wohnzimmer aus, holte sich ein dringend nötiges Glas Weißwein aus der Küche und ging in ihr Badezimmer. Dort stellte sie ihr Glas neben die Badewanne und ließ Wasser ein. Schnell legte sie ihre Kleidung ab und stieg in das heiße Wasser. Es tat gut. Während sie ihr Glas langsam leerte, ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen. Was für ein Tag.

Nach dem Bad zog sie ein Nachthemd an und wollte sich hinlegen. Doch dann fand sie das Nachthemd doch unbequem und wechselte in ein einfaches T-Shirt. Sie kümmerte sich an diesem Abend nicht um die Kleider, die in ihrem Badezimmer und Schlafzimmer verstreut lagen und sie brachte auch das Glas nicht zurück in die Küche.

Sharon legte sich ins Bett und war überrascht, wie schnell sie einschlief.

Sie ahnte noch nicht, dass sie das Thema Andy Flynn schon am darauffolgenden Tag auf eine ganz unerwartete Weise einholen würde.


	5. Chapter 5 - 1

Wie immer hab ich mich unheimlich über eure Kommentare gefreut. Danke dafür! :)

An einen der Gäste: Natürlich werdet ihr noch erfahren, warum sie ihn besser versteht als er glaubt. Aber noch nicht jetzt ;)

Ich habe das fünfte Kapitel in zwei Teile geteilt, weil ich so viel hinein packen musste. Hier also nun der erste Teil. Das ist nur ein Flashback, ABER ein ganz, ganz Wichtiges. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn ihr das jetzt lest. Lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon denkt. Und jetzt viel Spaß damit!

**Chapter Five - Part One**

_Sharon folgte Flynn aus dem Konferenzraum. Sie wusste nicht, wo er hingelaufen war. Also ging sie erstmal in Richtung Murderroom. Dort fand sie das gesamte Team vor und wollte gerade fragen, wo Flynn war. Da sah sie auch ihn. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch._

_Sharon stutzte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er vielleicht rauslaufen würde oder auf das Dach. Irgendwohin, wo sie ihn nicht so schnell finden würde. _

„_Lieutenant." Sie stellte sich neben seinen Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._

_Brenda, die anscheinend gerade mit Andy reden wollte, erstarrte auf ihrem Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete die beiden ganz genau. Auch die anderen im Raum versuchten gar nicht, so zu tun, als würden sie arbeiten. Alle waren ganz gebannt von dem, was sich zwischen Raydor und Flynn anbahnte. _

_Der einzige, der Sharon nicht offen anstarrte, war Andy selbst. Er sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf seinen Bildschirm und tippte irgendetwas Belangloses ein. Er ignorierte sie vollkommen._

„_Lieutenant", sagte Sharon etwas lauter und bestimmter. „Ich glaube, wir waren noch nicht fertig." Andy hörte zwar kurz auf zu tippen, atmete tief ein, machte dann aber weiter. Er schlug jetzt gewaltsamer auf die Tasten ein._

„_Lieutenant Flynn. Sie haben nicht annähernd meine Fragen beantwortet." Immer noch keine Reaktion. Sharon holte Luft, um erneut etwas zu sagen. Aber Brenda ging dazwischen._

„_Captain", sie machte einen Schritt auf Sharon zu, die weiterhin Flynn ansah. „Das war ein harter Tag für uns alle. Vielleicht können wir das Ganze auf morgen verschieben?" Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln erwartete sie eine Antwort. Sie kannte Flynn. Wenn Raydor weiter bohren würde, würde das sehr hässlich werden._

„_Chief." Sharon holte tief Luft und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte, während sie sich von Flynn ab- und Brenda zuwandte. „Was mit ihren Opfern passiert ist, tut mir persönlich leid. Aber Sie wissen auch, dass ich eine Deadline von 72 Stunden habe, um die Anschuldigen, die mein Opfer gegenüber Lieutenant Flynn geäußert hat, aus dem Weg zur räumen."_

_Brenda öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Aber da war es schon zu spät._

„_SIE WIDERN MICH AN!" _

_Erschrocken fuhr Sharon herum. Flynn stand direkt hinter ihr und baute sich mit einer extrem wütenden Mine vor ihr auf. Sie war so perplex, dass sie sprachlos war. Captain Sharon Raydor war sprachlos. Alle im Raum schauten mit geschockten Blicken auf die beiden._

„_Sie nennen diesen Typen immer wieder IHR OPFER. Ich hätte ihm den Hals umdrehen sollen! Hier, sehen Sie sich das an." Er riss die Fotos vom Tatort von der weißen Tafel und bewarf Sharon damit. „Sehen Sie sich das VERDAMMT NOCHMAL AN! Das hat IHR OPFER getan." Egal wie laut er sie anschrie, sie konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren. Er hatte sie vorhin schon angeschrien und es hatte ihr wenig ausgemacht. Aber das war anders. Das war wirklich ausschließlich gegen sie gerichtet. Und er stellte sie bloß vor der gesamten Division. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass, egal, wie sehr sie es wollte, ihr Körper und ihre Stimme ihr einfach nicht gehorchten. Sie stand da, starrte Flynn an und wehrte sich nicht. Und sie war nicht die einzige. _

„_Sie nennen sich Captain des LAPD, ja? Was tun Sie denn den ganzen Tag? Sie nerven Leute wie mich, die solchen Schweinen zeigen, dass sie nicht einfach herumlaufen und kleine Kinder töten können! Sie halten uns von der Arbeit ab. Das ist so lächerlich." Er lachte trocken. „ Sie jagen die Polizisten, die wirklich etwas dazu beitragen, dass diese Stadt ein besserer Ort wird. Wie können Sie damit leben? Wie schauen Sie in den Spiegel? Sie verteidigen Menschen, nein Monster, die zu so etwas im Stande sind!"_

_Jetzt trat er wieder an sie heran und hielt ihr ein letztes Foto vor das Gesicht, sodass Sie gezwungen war, es sich anzuschauen. Es war grausam. Dort lagen die Leichen der beiden Kinder, mit Wunden übersät, in ihrem eigenen Blut, neben ihnen das Telefon, dessen Kabel ihnen die Luft abgeschnürt hatte. Sharon spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals und Tränen, die versuchten, sich einen Weg nach draußen zu bahnen. Aber sie schluckte sie runter._

„_Lieuten…", versuchte sie, sich zu wehren. Aber ihre Stimme war nur ein leises Krächzen und Andy ließ ihr keine Zeit, zu reden._

„_Sie widern mich an." Diesmal schrie er sie nicht an, sondern er sagte es ganz leise und ruhig. Das war noch schlimmer. Es hörte sich ehrlicher an._

„_Wie oft haben Sie heute gesagt, dass Sie uns verstehen, dass es Ihnen leidtut? Geheuchelt." Er spuckte ihr das Wort ins Gesicht. "Sie haben keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, in ein Haus zu treten und dort Kinderleichen zu finden. Sie wissen nicht, was Alpträume sind. Sie können nicht im Geringsten verstehen, was ein Officer fühlt, wenn er dem Mörder dieser Kinder gegenübersteht und dass diese Situation dazu führt, dass er ihn am liebsten umbringen würde. Alles, was Sie tagtäglich in ihrem armseligen Job zu sehen bekommen, sind die Officer danach. Sie kommen, wenn das Schlimmste vorbei ist. Also tun Sie nicht so, als hätten Sie Verständnis, Captain." Ihr Rank triefte vor Sarkasmus._

„_Sie sind gar nicht in der Lage, uns zu verstehen, denn dazu bräuchten Sie Gefühle, dazu bräuchten Sie ein Herz." _

_Sharon sah ihn an. In seinen braunen Augen lag Hass und Verachtung. Sie schluckte und es tat weh. Alles tat ihr weh. Sie musste weg hier. Aber sie konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren. Sie fühlte sich so allein. Wie allein Sie war, zeigte sich, als niemand im Raum etwas sagte. Es war vollkommen still._

_Sharon war heiß und kalt. Sie wollte nicht, dass Flynn sie weiter so anstarrte. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Sie spürte die Tränen. Und das war der Anstoß, den sie brauchte. Sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen._

_Sharon hätte Flynn und auch den anderen gerne einen kühlen Blick zu geworfen, so wie Captain Raydor es normalerweise getan hätte. Aber es funktionierte nicht mehr. Nicht diesmal. Sie wandte sich um und rannte fast aus dem Raum._


	6. Chapter 5 - 2

Danke an alle, die es bisher gelesen und mir gesagt haben, was sie denken.

Hier also der zweite Teil des fünften Kapitels. Obwohl ich das Ganze schon aufgeteilt habe, ist das Kapitel etwas länger als die anderen. Es wird hoffentlich einige Lücken füllen. Ich habe hier noch einem weiteren Charakter einen Auftritt gegeben. Ich mag ihn sehr und irgendjemand muss Sharon doch verteidigen oder? :)

Danke an **SharonFan1986**. Du wirst etwas aus einem deiner Reviews in dem Flashback wiederfinden. :-)

Viel Spaß und bitte meldet euch!

**Chapter Five – Part Two**

Sharon wusste nicht, wie sie hier hingekommen war oder was sie hier machen sollte. Sie stand vor dem Haus, das einmal ihr Traumhaus werden sollte, in dem sie mit Jack gewohnt hatte, kurz nachdem er sein Examen in der Tasche hatte. Dort hätten ihre Kinder aufwachsen sollen.

Aber dann war es passiert.

Sharon sah an sich herunter. Sie trug ihre Uniform und hatte das Gefühl, jünger zu sein. Neben ihr stand ein alter Streifenwagen und das Blaulicht erhellte die Straße in der Dämmerung. Sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl, was machte sie hier?

Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schrei aus dem Nachbarhaus. Sie kannte das Haus. Ein Freund, den sie vom College kannte, wohnte dort mit seiner Frau und ihrer Tochter. Das Mädchen war für John wie seine eigene Tochter. Er hatte Sharon und Jack damals das Haus vermittelt.

Sharon zog ihre Waffe aus dem Holster und ging auf das Haus zu. Sie wusste zwar immer noch nicht, warum sie hier war, aber der Drang, in das Haus zu gehen, war unglaublich stark. Die Tür war verschlossen, also ging sie am Haus vorbei in den Garten. Und was sie durch das Fenster des Wohnzimmers zu sehen bekam, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Dort stand John, der Mann, für den sie ihre Hände ins Feuer gelegt hätte, und zielte mit einer Waffe auf das Mädchen, dass er mittlerweile als seine Tochter bezeichnete. Neben den beiden lag seine Frau reglos auf dem Boden in einer dunklen Flüssigkeit. Wenn das Blut war, dachte Sharon, dann war sie tot. Es war zu viel.

Sharon hob ihre Waffe und entsicherte sie. Dann richtete sie sie auf John und drückte ab. Er tat das gleiche im selben Moment.

Sharon schreckte hoch. Sie versuchte, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich zu beruhigen. Ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Sie war nassgeschwitzt und hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, ruhig zu atmen. Sie griff nach dem Schalter der Nachttischlampe. Das Licht half.

Nein, es war nicht nur EIN Traum, es war DER Traum. Sie hatte ihn solange schon verdrängt, aber Andys Worte heute hatten so viel Verdrängtes wieder an die Oberfläche geholt, auf eine grausame Art und Weise.

Langsam ließ Sharon sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er angerichtet hatte.

Er wusste mehr, als sie glaubte.

_Als Sharon aus dem Murderroom floh, wollte sie jemand aufhalten. Eine bekannte Stimme sagte „Shar" und eine große Hand berührte ihren Arm. Ihr Unterbewusstsein erkannte ihren Freund, aber in dem Moment kümmerte Sharon sich nicht darum. Sie musste hier weg, also riss sie ihren Arm weg und stürmte aus der Tür._

„_Ich hoffe, Sie sind stolz auf sich, Lieutenant Flynn."_

_Andy hob den Blick und sah einem ziemlich wütenden Gavin vor sich stehen. Er sah ihn verwirrt an._

„_Oh Gott, Gavin, ich hab unseren Termin ja völlig vergessen. Das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich ähm…" Brenda wollte den Anwalt nicht noch mehr verärgern, aber der schien völlig auf Flynn fixiert zu sein._

„_Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was sie da gerade angerichtet haben?" Gavin hatte die eine Hand auf die Hüfte gelegt und fuchtelte mit der anderen vor Andys Gesicht herum._

„_Okay Gavin, das hörte sich vielleicht hart an. Aber Sie haben keine Ahnung, was für einen Tag ich heute hatte. Und mal ganz im Ernst, ich weiß, Sie beide sind sowas wie Freunde, aber das musste doch mal gesagt werden. Als würde es Darth Raydor überhaupt kümmern, was ich über Sie denke."_

_Gavin starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Erstens, Sharon ist meine beste Freundin, ich bin sowas wie ihr großer Bruder, also vorsichtig ja? Zweitens, CAPTAIN Raydor kümmert es sehr wohl, was andere über sie denken, auch wenn sie das vielleicht nicht zeigt. Stellen Sie sich doch mal vor, sie würde bei jeder Beleidigung gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Glauben Sie, dann könnte sie ihren Job noch machen? Ein Job, der nebenbei auch gemacht werden muss. Oder wäre es ihnen lieber, wenn die schwarzen Schafe unter den Officers machen könnten, was sie wollten?"_

_Andy war sprachlos. Er wollte seinen Standpunkt verteidigen, aber er fand seine Stimme nicht. Außerdem war Gavin noch nicht fertig._

„_Im Übrigen war Sharon nicht immer bei Internal Affairs. Das sollte Ihnen doch klar sein. Sie hat vielleicht noch nicht so viele Kinderleichen gesehen wie Sie, aber Sie hat viel durchgemacht im Laufe ihrer Karriere, glauben Sie mir. Und sie weiß auch, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu körperlich verletzen, der Unschuldige, der Kinder verletzt hat."_

_Er machte eine Pause und seufzte, aber keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen._

„_Wenn Sharon wüsste, dass ich Ihnen das jetzt erzähle, würde sie mich wahrscheinlich umbringen. Aber ich will, dass Sie verstehen, was sie gerade getan haben, Flynn. Damit Sie die Chance haben, das wieder gerade zu biegen. Ich will für Sie hoffen, dass sie das wieder gerade biegen können."_

_Andy zog die Brauen zusammen und sah Gavin verwirrt an. Noch verstand er gar nichts._

„_Sharon hatte die Akademie gerade mal ein Jahr hinter sich, da fuhr sie nach ihrer Schicht in ihrem Dienstwagen nach Hause. Als sie vor ihrem Haus ankam, hörte sie einen Schrei aus dem Haus nebenan. Dort wohnte John, er war ein guter Freund von Sharon. Vermutlich hätte sie Hilfe rufen sollen, anstatt die Waffe zu ziehen und das Ganze in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Aber in dem Moment hatte sie nur Angst um John und seine Familie. Sie ging also in den Garten, weil die Haustür verschlossen war. Durch das Fenster sah sie John. Er war ihr Freund, er bedeutete ihr sehr viel, sie kannte ihn so lange, ja? Und da stand er mit einer Waffe und zielte auf seine Stieftochter. Das kleine Mädchen, das Sharon jeden Morgen zugewinkt hatte. Daneben lag seine Frau, erschossen. Die Frau, die sich so oft mit Sharon unterhielt und sie unbedingt mal zum Essen einladen wollte. Stellen Sie sich die Situation bitte vor, Lieutenant."_

_Andy sah ihn an. Er wurde immer nervöser und fühlte sich immer unwohler. Langsam begann er zu verstehen, und es gefiel ihm nicht, was er da hörte._

„_Sharon tat das einzig Richtige, sie schoss auf John und rettete damit das Mädchen. Und bevor sie fragen, sie hat ihn erschossen, weil sie wütend auf ihn war. Ja, der Mann hatte Schreckliches getan. Aber genau deshalb war er es nicht wert, dass Sharon ihn erschießt. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, weil ein Schuss in den Arm gereicht hätte, um ihn lange genug davon abzuhalten, auf die Kleine zu schießen. Aber Sharon hat ihm in den Kopf geschossen, weil sie ihn tot sehen wollte; er hatte es in dem Moment in ihren Augen nicht verdient, weiter zu leben. Verstehen Sie?" _

_Andy schluckte schwer. Was hatte er getan, er kannte Raydor doch gar nicht. Und jetzt hatte er über sie geurteilt. Er hatte geschossen und getroffen. Er hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können. Betreten sah er zu Boden._

_Auch die anderen im Raum waren geschockt. Sie dachten immer, sie kannten Raydor. Es war so leicht, zu urteilen. Aber vielleicht war das falsch. Vielleicht war sie mehr als die kaltherzige Hexe vom FID._

„_Ist sie deshalb zu IA gegangen?" Andy sah den Anwalt an._

_Gavin nickte. „Weil solche Typen", er deutete auf die Fotos, die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen, „es niemals wert sind, dass für sie das Gewissen eines Police Officers drauf geht."_

_In dem Moment betrat Sergeant Elliot den Murderroom. „Guten Tag. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber Captain Raydor hat mich angewiesen, die Untersuchung selbst fortzusetzen."_

Als Sharon am nächsten Morgen aufstand, beschloss sie, Elliot jetzt schon anzurufen, um zu fragen, wie der Fall vorankam. Sie ging in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf. Dann sah sie auf die Uhr und beschloss, dass es in Ordnung war, ihn schon anzurufen. Sie nahm ihr Handy und wartete darauf, dass er abhob.

„Guten Morgen, Captain."

„Guten Morgen, Sergeant. Ich würde gern wissen, wie weit sie mit Flynn gekommen."

„Sie wissen es noch nicht?" Er klang überrascht.

Auf Sharons Gesicht zeichnete sich Verwirrung ab und sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht vom einen auf den anderen Fuß. „Was weiß ich noch nicht?"

„Lieutenant Flynn hatte gestern Abend spät einen schweren Autounfall."


	7. Chapter 6

Ich bin so froh, dass es vielen hier gefällt, was ich schreibe, und dass es überhaupt so viele lesen. Danke!

Das Kapitel war hart, ich wusste nicht, ob Sharons Reaktion zu extrem ist, aber es muss so sein. Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet. Viel Spaß :)

**Chapter Six **

Sharon wusste nicht genau, warum sie sich sofort in ihr Auto gesetzt hatte, nachdem Elliot sagte, dass Andy im Cedars war. Es war Flynn, den sie zwar schon lange kannte, der aber auch nur ein weiterer Officer war, dessen Wutausbrüche sie schon untersucht hatte. Flynn, der sie nicht einmal 24 Stunden zuvor so unglaublich verletzt hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie total fehl am Platz sein, wenn sie jetzt zum Krankenhaus fuhr. Trotzdem zog sie irgendetwas dorthin. Und es war so stark, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als zum Cedars zu fahren.

Als Sharon dort ankam, war es kurz nach acht am Morgen, circa neun Stunden nach dem Unfall. Sie lief auf das Wartezimmer zu, auf das die Schwester am Empfang gedeutet hatte. Sobald sie die traurigen und resignierten Gesichter der Major Crimes Unit sah, wusste sie, was sie so dazu bewogen hatte, hierher zu kommen. Schuldgefühle.

Ihr wurde schlecht. Sie hatte kein Recht hier zu sein, sie gehörte nicht dazu. Gerade als sie sich wieder umwenden und gehen wollte, hob Detective Sanchez seinen Kopf. „Captain?" Sharon stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Andys Kollegen und schluckte. Obwohl sie die Gesichter nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie die Blicke spüren. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Sharon schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor sie sich langsam umdrehte. „Hallo."

Alle sahen sie an. Provenzas Blick traf sie am meisten. Er schaute sie verletzt und verwirrt an. So gar nicht Provenza.

„Ich ähm…" Sharon blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Sie sah nur die Verzweiflung und die Traurigkeit in den Augen des älteren Lieutenants. Plötzlich fingen ihre Augen an zu brennen. „Ich sollte gehen." Damit wandte sie sich um und war aus dem Blickfeld des Teams verschwunden.

Sharon ging schnell. Zum zweiten Mal in 24 Stunden hatte sie das überwältigende Gefühl, zu ersticken, wenn sie nicht sofort verschwinden konnte.

„Captain!" Eine Frau rief hinter ihr her. Sharon wusste sofort, wer es war. „Captain, warten Sie! Bitte!" Sharon seufzte innerlich und blieb abrupt stehen. Brenda lief in sie hinein und stieß erschrocken Luft aus. Sharon drehte sich um, als Brenda gerade ihre Brille zurechtrückte.

„Captain." Brenda sah sie an. „Warum sind Sie hier?" Sharon wollte ihr darauf nicht antworten und war schon wieder dabei zu gehen. Brenda legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und hielt sie auf.

„Das war nicht so gemeint, dass ich Sie nicht hier haben möchte. Ich verstehe es nur nicht, nach dem, was gestern…" Brenda sah peinlich berührt auf den Boden. „…passiert ist."

Sharon warf einen Blick auf die Hand, die immer noch ihren Arm umschlossen hielt. Brenda zog sie schnell weg.

„Chief. Ich…" Sharon wusste nicht recht, was sie Brenda sagen sollte. „Wie geht es Lieutenant Flynn?" Sharons Herz schlug schneller, sobald sie die Frage ausgesprochen hatte. Dass Brenda plötzlich den Kopf schüttelte und sich eine gewisse Traurigkeit in ihren Blick legte, machte das Ganze nicht besser.

„Nicht gut, Captain. Der Unfall war sehr schwer. Wir wissen noch nichts Genaueres. Sie mussten die Operation unterbrechen, weil sein Herz verrückt gespielt hat. Im Moment operieren sie wieder. Was soll ich Ihnen sagen, Captain? Er lebt." Sie seufzte und schaute Sharon an.

Sie sah nicht gut aus. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine etwas grünliche Farbe angenommen und sie zitterte leicht. Brenda griff bestürzt nach Sharons Schultern. „Captain? Was ist mit Ihnen?" Sharon schüttelte nur den Kopf, ihre Augen glänzten durch ein paar Tränen, die drohten, ihre Wangen herunter zu fließen. „Captain! Schwester! Hallo?" Brenda wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie wollte Sharon gerade auf den Stuhl neben ihr setzen, da platzte es dem Captain heraus.

„Er war vor dem Unfall bei mir." Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie sah Brenda immer noch nicht an, aber sie fuhr fort. „Er wollte sich entschuldigen, aber ich hab ihn rausgeschmissen. Ich…" Sharon konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten, die Tränen flossen jetzt und hörten nicht auf. Brenda sah sie verwirrt und beunruhigt an. „Wenn ich nicht so stur gewesen wäre, wenn ich ihn hätte ausreden lassen… Dann…" Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, der Kloß in ihrem Hals war zu groß. Sie stand nur da und weinte.

Dann machte Brenda etwas, was sie sich nie hätte träumen lassen. Sie hatte Mitleid mit Sharon und nahm sie kurzerhand in die Arme. „Ist schon gut. Schsch… Ist alles gut." Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde legte auch Sharon ihre Arme um die kleinere Frau.

Sie standen einige Minuten so da, bis Sharon sich aus der Umarmung löste und sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischte. Brenda zog sie zu den Stühlen am Rand des Ganges. „Captain." Sharon war damit beschäftigt, ein Taschentuch in ihrer Handtasche zu suchen. „Captain", wiederholte Brenda mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Sharon sah sie an.

„Ich möchte, dass sie mir jetzt zuhören." Brenda nahm vorsichtig eine von Sharons Händen in ihre eigene. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, schließlich war Sharon ihre Erzfeindin, doch sie wusste, dass es richtig war.

„Andy ist weder von der Straßeab gekommen, weil er unkonzentriert war, noch weil er zu schnell fuhr oder Ähnliches." Sharon sah sie verwirrt an und wollte etwas sagen, aber Brenda drückte ihre Hand und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme weiter. „Der Arzt konnte uns soviel schon sagen. Andy hat eine gebrochene Rippe, die nicht durch den Unfall verursacht werden konnte. Es muss heute Morgen bei der Festnahme passiert sein." Sharon atmete schnell ein und schloss die Augen. Die Festnahme. „Vermutlich ist er durch ein Schlagloch gefahren und dabei hat sich die Rippe verschoben und in den Lungenflügel gebohrt." Sharon sah sie bestürzt an und für einen kurzen Moment fürchtete Brenda, dass sie wieder in Tränen ausbrechen würde, doch dann sah sie langsam Verständnis in Sharons Augen.

„Und dadurch ist er von der Straße abgekommen?" Brenda nickte. Sharon sah zu Boden. Sie konnte nichts für den Unfall, es war die Festnahme.

Plötzlich spürte Sharon, dass ihre Wut auf Andy für den Moment erstmal verflogen war. Sie wollte, dass er wieder gesund wurde. Sharon war sich nicht sicher, ob es bei jedem Kollegen, den sie etwas besser kannte, so gewesen wäre, oder ob es an Andy selbst lag.

Doch im Moment zählte nur eins: Er musste das überstehen.


	8. Chapter 7

Ich bin immer wieder überwältigt, wie viele Menschen meine Story doch lesen. Danke euch allen! Ich hoffe, ihr seid weiterhin dabei.

**Chapter Seven**

„Andrew Flynn?"

Die Stimlynn?"me des Arztes riss die beiden Frauen aus ihren Gedanken. Sharon war schneller auf den Beinen als Brenda und ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu dem Warteraum. Der Chief folgte ihr.

Der junge Doktor war plötzlich von einigen Leuten umgeben und schaute sich verwundert um. „Sie alle gehören zu Andy Flynn?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als nahezu jeder von ihnen nickte.

„Jetzt sagen Sie schon, wie geht es ihm?", drängte Provenza.

Der Arzt seufzte. „Na ja, die gute Nachricht ist, er lebt." Allgemeine Erleichterung war zu spüren und Sharons nervöses Seufzen war lauter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Das Team sah sie an, genauso wie der Arzt. Er versuchte, sie anzulächeln, aber es sah eher aus wie eine Grimasse. Sorge packte Sharon erneut. „Und die schlechte?", fragte sie nach.

„Er liegt im Koma." Sofort war die Erleichterung wieder verschwunden. Brenda sah zu Provenza, dann zu Sharon und schließlich fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den jungen Mediziner. „Im Koma?"

Der Doktor nickte. „Die Reaktion ist nicht ungewöhnlich bei seinen Verletzungen. Die Lunge braucht Zeit, um sich zu erholen. Und außerdem hat er sich bei dem Unfall eine Kopfverletzung zugezogen, um die sein Körper sich kümmern muss. Im Koma kann er sich ausschließlich darauf konzentrieren. Was mir Sorgen macht, ist sein Herz. Sein Kreislauf ist sehr instabil." Er sah sich um. Alle Gesichtsausdrücke waren mittlerweile besorgt und verzweifelt. Der junge Mann seufzte.

„Aber…" Er legte die Hände auf die Hüfte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe selten jemanden gesehen, der solche Verletzungen überlebt. Mister Flynn hat einen unglaublichen Lebenswillen, sonst würde er bestimmt nicht mehr leben. Es ist fast, als…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte nach einer Umschreibung. „Als wollte oder müsste er noch unbedingt etwas Wichtiges erledigen."

Brenda sah sofort zu Sharon und auch von dem Rest des Teams schauten immer mehr zu dem Captain herüber. Sharon schluckte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass es ihm so wichtig war, dass sie ihm verzeiht? Kämpfte er deswegen so hart? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber die Hauptsache war, dass er es tat.

Als Sharon aufsah, realisierte sie, dass erneut aller Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie räusperte sich und wandte sich dem Arzt zu. „Er ist ein Kämpfer." Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Provenza stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus und alle wandten sich ihm zu. Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja, und er ist verdammt stur." Daraufhin mussten alle etwas lächeln.

„Also, was ich Ihnen damit sagen wollte, ist, dass wir im Moment davon ausgehen, dass er wieder aufwacht. Ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen und ich kann Ihnen auch nicht sagen, wann er in diesem Fall aufwachen wird, aber seien Sie nicht zu pessimistisch. Er hat noch nicht aufgegeben und das sollten Sie auch nicht." Er nickte, um seine Aussage zu bestärken.

Alle fühlten sich etwas ermutigt, auch wenn sie vorsichtig mit ihrem Optimismus waren.

„Können wir zu ihm?"

„Heute nicht mehr. Er braucht Ruhe und bekommt im Moment sowieso nichts davon mit. Also fahren Sie nach hause, ruhen Sie sich aus und kommen Sie morgen wieder. Dann sehen wir weiter." Er warf ihnen noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, bevor er sich umwandte und das Team und Sharon sich selbst überließ.

Es herrschte eine eigenartige Stille und Sharon begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen hatte sie das Gefühl, fehl am Platz zu sein. Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und biss sich auf die Lippe, während ihre Hände verzweifelt nach den Taschen in ihrem Blazer suchten.

„Ich ähm…" Die Blicke fielen wieder auf sie. Sharon konzentrierte sich auf Brenda. „Ich werde dann mal gehen. Sie sagen mir doch bescheid, wenn es irgendwelche Veränderungen gibt, nicht?"

Brenda nickte und lächelte sie an. „Natürlich, Captain." Sie wollte sich gerade zu Tao umdrehen, der hinter ihr stand, da spürte sie Sharons Hand auf ihrem Oberarm. „Chief?" Brenda drehte sich überrascht um und sah Sharon mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an. Diese lächelte und ließ ihre Hand sinken. „Danke." Es klang so aufrichtig und Brenda konnte Anzeichen von Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen. Der Chief nickte einmal und lächelte zurück. Sharon ließ den Kopf sinken und verließ das Wartezimmer.

Als sie außer Sichtweite des Teams war, stieß sie einen langen Atemzug aus. Er lebte, alles andere war egal.

Sharon ging zu ihrem Wagen und stieg ein. Sie legte ihre Handtasche auf den Beifahrersitz und seufzte. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf das Lenkrad und ließ schließlich auch ihren Kopf darauf fallen. Das Leder kühlte ihre Stirn.

Nach einigen Minuten griff sie in ihre Handtasche und holte ihr Handy heraus. Sie holte tief Luft und wählte Gavins Nummer. Sie brauchte jetzt einen Freund.


	9. Chapter 8

Es passiert nicht viel in dem Kapitel, aber ich verspreche, bald geht es weiter mit der Handlung! :)

**Chapter Eight**

_Du hast WAS getan?!_

Gavin musste immer noch lächeln, wenn er an Sharons Gesichtsausdruck dachte, als er ihr gesagt hatte, was er dem Team von Major Crimes erzählt hatte. Er wusste ja, sie würde nicht besonders glücklich darüber sein. Oh nein, sie war ganz und gar nicht glücklich, sie hatte vor Wut gerast. Wäre es nicht Gavin, der sie schon so lange kannte, gewesen, den sie mit dem tödlichen Blick fixiert hatte, hätte sie die Person bestimmt dabei beobachten können, wie der Schweiß ausbrach und die Finger vor Nervosität zitterten. Aber er war es gewesen. Wieder musste er lächeln, als er seine Freundin ansah. Sharon lag auf seiner Couch und schlief friedlich. Endlich. Sie war total bestürzt darüber gewesen, dass er so viel von ihr offen gelegt hatte. Aber er versicherte ihr, dass es das Richtige war. Und dann hatte sie von ihrem Zusammenbruch im Krankenhaus erzählt und war prompt wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Gavin war überrascht. Sharon weinend, das war etwas, was andere Leute nur selten zu sehen bekamen. Aber schließlich hatte er sie in die Arme genommen und sie getröstet. Das Ganze hatte sie mehr mitgenommen, als er gedacht hatte. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden, und stattdessen zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er wusste, dass Sharon abfällige Kommentare und Beleidigungen mehr zusetzten, als sie zeigte, sogar ihm. Aber diesmal war irgendetwas anders.

Flynn war anders.

Gavin seufzte und ging in seine Küche. Das alles war schon ein großes Durcheinander. Er hoffte nur, dass Sharon da heil raus kam. Denn so kannte er sie nicht. Irgendetwas war nicht richtig.

Er setzte Kaffee auf und nahm eine Packung Taschentücher. Sharon hatte einen Kaffee _verlangt, _als sie ihn angerufen hatte, aber erstmal bei ihm angekommen, fing sie an zu weinen und der Kaffee war vergessen. Wenn sie aufwacht, würde sich das bestimmt ändern. Außerdem war sie weinend auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen und ihr Gesicht war ebenfalls eine Katastrophe.

Gavin seufzte wieder. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Flynn sich erholen würde. Sharon war das so wichtig. Gleichzeitig hoffte er, dass Flynn danach mehr zustande bekommen würde als die Entschuldigung, von der Sharon ihm erzählt hat. Denn auch das war wichtig.

Er machte sich Sorgen um Sharon, und wenn das Ganze nicht so funktionierte, wie er es hoffte, dann wäre das umso berechtigter.

Es war nicht gut, dass Sharon so heftig auf Flynns Unfall reagiert hatte. Das machte ihm deutlich, dass der Lieutenant ihr etwas bedeutete. Und das nach dem, was gestern passiert war. Wieder konnte er nur hoffen, dass nicht am Ende Sharon als die Verletzte aus der ganzen Situation hervorging.

Ein weiteres Mal seufzte Gavin und verdrehte die Augen. Es würde funktionieren. Wenn Flynn ihr wehtat, würde er Gavin schon noch kennen lernen. Die Belehrung gestern war nur der Vorgeschmack.

Mit dem Paket Taschentücher und zwei Tassen Kaffee machte er seinen Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte gerade die Tassen auf dem kleinen Tisch inmitten seiner Sitzgruppe abgestellt, und er war froh darüber. Denn im nächsten Moment hätte er sie mit Sicherheit vor Schreck fallen lassen. Sharon stieß plötzlich einen spitzen Schrei aus und saß dann aufrecht auf dem Sofa. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vor Angst so verzerrt, es war herzzerreißend. Gavin löste sich aus seinem Schock und ging schnell hinüber zu seiner schwer atmenden Freundin.

„Hey, hey, Shar. Alles ist gut. Hey." Er setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie. Die andere Hand führte er zu ihrem Kinn und hob es mit einem Finger so an, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Viel zu oft hatte er heute schon Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und drückte vorsichtig ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Mit einer Hand strich er über ihren Arm, die andere klopfte leicht auf ihr Haar.

Sie unterdrückte das Schluchzen, das konnte Gavin spüren. Mehrmals küsste er sie auf ihr Haar, nah bei ihrem Scheitel und drückte sie dabei fest an sich. Er wusste, sie brauchte einen Moment, also wartete er einige Minuten ab.

Dann brach sie die Stille. „Gavin." Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Er schloss die Hand um ihren Arm, als Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

Sie atmete tief ein. „Der Traum. Er ist wieder da."

Gavin schloss die Augen und stieß Luft aus. Er hatte es geahnt, befürchtet.

Er wusste, er musste nichts sagen. Stattdessen drückte er Sharon noch fester an sich.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, aber irgendwann spürte Gavin, wie sich ihr Körper langsam entspannte und ihre Atmung sich beruhigte. Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und griff dann nach den Taschentüchern, die Gavin neben das Sofa fallen lassen hatte. Damit wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

Gavin machte beruhigende Kreisbewegungen mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken und nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen richtete sie sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm. „Danke", sagte sie leise. Ein leichtes Lächeln brachte sie zustande.

Gavin lächelte zurück. „Kaffee?" Er deutete auf die Tassen, die immer noch auf dem Tisch vor ihnen standen.

Sharon nickte und nahm die Tasse entgegen, die Gavin ihr hinhielt. Die heiße Flüssigkeit rann ihren Rachen herunter und sofort fühlte Sharon sich besser. Sie seufzte und hielt die Tasse mit beiden Händen umschlossen.

„Tut mir leid, du hast sicher noch etwas anderes zu tun, als dich um mich Heulsuse zu kümmern."

Gavin verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt komm schon, Schatz. Wofür sind Freunde da?! Ich hab Zeit, ich hab Zeit! Für dich immer." Er stieß ihr mit dem Ellbogen spielerisch in die Rippen. „Du Heulsuse."

Sharon musste lachen. „Du bist unglaublich, Gavin." Sie sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

„Solange ich dich zum Lachen bringe, mache ich doch alles richtig, oder?" Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Dafür liebst du mich, Süße."

Sharon lachte wieder und das machte Gavin glücklich. Sie würde das auch überstehen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Drei Wochen waren seit dem Unfall vergangen. Der Fall, den Elliot fortgesetzt hatte, war mittlerweile geklärt, da es mehrere Zeugen gab, die bestätigten, dass der Verdächtige begonnen hatte und Andy sich nur wehrte. Er hatte sich vielleicht für einen Moment vergessen, als er ein zweites Mal zuschlug. Aber eine Verwarnung würde genügen.

Das Team von Major Crimes besuchte Andy regelmäßig. Sharon hatte einen unglaublichen Drang, ihn zu sehen. Aber einerseits wusste sie, dass sie nicht zu der „Familie" gehörte, die Major Crimes nun mal war, und andererseits war da doch wieder ein Teil von ihr, der die Worte des Lieutenants nicht vergessen konnte.

_Sie widern mich an. Sie sind gar nicht in der Lage, uns zu verstehen, denn dazu bräuchten Sie Gefühle, dazu bräuchten Sie ein Herz._

Je öfter Sharon diese Worte in ihrem Kopf wiederholte, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass nicht die Worte an sich sie so verletzt hatten. Natürlich tat es weh, wenn man ihr sagte, sie sei nicht fähig zu _fühlen._ Aber das, was es so schlimm machte, war, aus wessen Mund die Worte kamen. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, was mit ihr los war. Aber irgendetwas war mit Lieutenant Flynn. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, sie wusste selbst nicht, woher genau diese Gefühle kamen. Aber dass gerade ER sie vor allen Leuten bloßgestellt hatte, dass ER sie als gefühllos empfand, dass sie IHN _anwiderte_, das war unerträglich für sie. Es fraß sie innerlich auf.

Und das machte ihr auch Angst. Ja, sie hatte mittlerweile Angst davor, ihn zu sehen. Selbst wenn er ihm Koma lag.

Chief Johnson informierte Sharon regelmäßig über Andys Gesundheitszustand. Meistens war die Aussage unverändert. Nur ab und zu war sein Herz mal gestolpert oder er hatte die Augen geöffnet. Aber all das war unbedeutend. Er lag im Koma und langsam schwand der Optimismus derer, die täglich an seinem Bett saßen und für ihn hofften und beteten. Und auch Sharons Optimismus schwand mit jedem Anruf, der sie wieder einmal wissen ließ, dass alles beim Alten war.

Trotzdem lief das Leben für Sharon relativ normal weiter. Sie arbeitete den ganzen Tag und fuhr dann nach hause. Jede Nacht hatte sie Albträume von dem Ereignis, das so lange zurück lag. Jede Nacht. Und jeden Morgen fuhr sie müder und angespannter ins Büro. Jeden Morgen.

Gavin machte sich immer mehr Sorgen um Sharons mentalen, aber mittlerweile auch physischen Zustand. Sie aß weniger und schlief nicht. Er wusste, sie sollte vielleicht mit jemandem reden, der ihr helfen konnte, professionell, und zwar bevor es zu spät war. Aber sie darauf anzusprechen, war nicht so einfach. Sie war so stur, sie würde sich sowieso nicht helfen lassen.

Um wenigstens etwas zu tun, vereinbarte Gavin einen Shopping-Termin mit Sharon. Sie hätte ihm eigentlich gern abgesagt, etwas, was sonst nie vorkam. Sie war so lustlos und müde. Aber sie wollte Gavin nicht enttäuschen, also willigte sie ein.

„Na, Süße." Er begrüßte Sharon mit jeweils einem Kuss auf jede Wange und strahlte sie dann an. „Wir werden bestimmt was Hübsches finden für uns zwei, hm?"

Ihr Lächeln war schwach und sie sah blass und müde aus. „Hi, Gavin."

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg die Einkaufsstraße entlang.

„Heute schon was von Brenda gehört?" Er sah weiterhin geradeaus. Er hatte länger überlegt, ob er das Thema Andy Flynn ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Aber Verdrängen half auch nicht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein und gestern auch nicht. Aber es tut sich ja sowieso nichts. Sie wird sich schon melden, wenn sich irgendetwas ändert."

Gavin nickte langsam. Aus ihrem Ton war zwar heraus zu hören, dass es ihr ganz und gar nicht recht war, dass sie jetzt schon über 24 Stunden nicht informiert worden war über Flynns Zustand. Aber bei ihrer traurigen Mine ließ Gavin das Thema ganz schnell wieder fallen.

„Wie geht's den Kleinen?" Er war erleichtert, dass wenigstens bei der Erwähnung ihrer Kinder ihr Gesicht aufhellte.

Sie lächelte ihn schief an. „Sie sind schon lange nicht mehr klein, Gavin. Gut, denke ich. Sie haben viel zu tun. Von Rickie höre ich im Moment sehr wenig, aber solange ich weiß, dass es ihm gut geht, ist das okay. Ja, mit Katie habe ich vorgestern noch telefoniert. Sie hat die Hauptrolle bekommen." Zumindest für einen kurzen Moment zeigte sie Gavin ein echtes Lächeln voller Stolz.

„Das ist wundervoll, das hast du wirklich gut hinbekommen mit den beiden, Shar." Sie nickte langsam.

Ohne etwas sagen zu müssen, wurde Sharon von dem Anwalt in ihren Lieblingsladen gelenkt.

„So, lass deiner Phantasie freien Lauf, such dir was Schönes aus. Das geht heute auf mich."

Sie sah ihn erst überrascht an, aber dann dämmerte es ihr. Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst das nicht tun."

„Warum? Darf ich nicht? Du bist meine beste und älteste Freundin. Weißt du, Freunde machen sich manchmal Geschenke, damit…"

Sharon unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

„Ich meinte nicht direkt das Angebot, mir etwas zu kaufen. Ich meinte…" Seufzend ließ sie ihre Hände sinken. „Ich meinte, all das hier. Die Einladung zum Shopping, die Frage nach meinen Kindern. Ich komme klar, du brauchst das nicht tun."

„Darf ich mich nicht nach den Kleinen erkundigen? Und shoppen gehen wir doch regelmäßig. Das letzte Mal ist schon viel zu lange her."

„Gavin." Bei dem Ton in ihrer Stimme, musste Gavin zugeben, dass es zwecklos war. Sie würde nicht locker lassen.

Er seufzte und ließ den Kopf sinken. Als er wieder auf- und Sharon direkt in die Augen schaute, sah sie eine tiefe Fürsorge, es war herzerweichend.

„Sharon." Seine Stimme war fest und überzeugt. Sie würde ihm jetzt zuhören.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ich hab Angst, dass du…" Er suchte nach einem Ausdruck und Sharon spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „…dass du an der ganzen Sache kaputt gehst, verstehst du? Ich kenne dich so nicht. Du bist nicht du selbst. Du weinst viel zu oft und hast ständig diese Alpträume. Ich sehe dir die Müdigkeit doch an, du schläfst nicht. Du isst nicht mal mehr genug, Sharon. Und das macht mir Angst, unglaubliche Angst."

Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, sie sah ihn nur an mit zusammen gepressten Lippen. Er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, aber er konnte erkennen, dass sie ihre Emotionen zurückhielt.

Nach einer Minute Stille und Regungslosigkeit wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab. „Gavin, ich…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich dir sagen? Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist." Sie richtete ihren Blick jetzt auf den Boden. „Ich hab das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu verlieren."

In dem Moment, als ihre Stimme brach und die erste Träne sich ihren Weg durch ihre Wimpern bahnte, war die Welt um die beiden herum verschwunden. Gavin sah nur seine Freundin an. Solange er sie kannte, war sie der starke Police Captain gewesen. Als Jack anfing sich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen, blieb sie stark für ihre Kinder. Als sie von ihrem damaligen Captain diskriminiert wurde, blieb sie stark und bot ihm die Stirn, sodass sie irgendwann seinen Platz einnahm. Als sie ihre geliebte Schwester verlor, war das schlimm, aber sie kam wieder auf die Beine.

Und jetzt? Jetzt führten die Worte und das Schicksal eines Mannes, der eigentlich nur ein weiterer hitzköpfiger Idiot des LAPDs sein sollte, dazu, dass sie brach. Und Gavin hatte Angst, dass sie diesmal nicht mehr aufstehen würde.

Er sah sie an. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, so verletzlich. Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie erneut fest an sich. Die starke Frau fing an, in der Öffentlichkeit zu schluchzen. Und alles was er tun konnte, war, sie zu halten.

Die neugierigen Blicke der Passanten waren den beiden egal, sie sahen sie nicht.

Mehrere Minuten standen sie so da.

Dann zuckte Sharon kurz zusammen, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie löste sich aus Gavins Umarmung und wischte verzweifelt die Tränen unter ihren Augen weg. Wie hatte sie sich in aller Öffentlichkeit so gehen lassen können? Plötzlich wurden ihr die Blicke der Leute um sie herum nur allzu bewusst.

Krampfhaft suchte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Telefon. Das Klingeln hörte auf. „Mist." Gavin sah sie hilflos an, wie sie weiterhin ihre Tasche durchwühlte. Schließlich brachte sie ihr Handy zum Vorschein.

Sie murmelte nochmal „Mist", als sie sah, wer versucht hatte, sie zu erreichen.

Sie wählte eine Nummer und hielt das Telefon an ihr Ohr. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie hinschauen sollte, da immer noch einige Leute sie anstarrten. Sie entschied sich schließlich für den Boden, als die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung abhob.

„Chief Johnson." Gavin zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Captain. Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten." Sharon erstarrte.

„Er ist wach, Captain. Andy ist vor einer guten Stunde aufgewacht. Und nachdem er wieder einigermaßen bei sich war, hat er sofort nach Ihnen gefragt."

Sharon konnte es nicht glauben. Er war wach? Er war tatsächlich wach? Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie nicht mehr daran geglaubt. Und er hatte als ERSTES nach IHR gefragt? Sie war überwältigt und konnte sich nicht rühren.

Gavin war von der Starre, in der Sharon sich offensichtlich befand, beunruhigt. Er winkte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie sah ihn an, als sie Brenda wieder hörte.

„Captain? Sind Sie noch da?"

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und räusperte sich.

„Ja Chief, ich bin noch dran." Ihre Stimme war mehr ein Krächzen und Brenda runzelte die Stirn.

„Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass Sie herkämen? Andy würde Sie gerne sehen."

„Ähm…" Sharon fiel es immer noch schwer zu sprechen. „Ja, Chief. Ja, ich ähm, ich werde gleich da sein. Danke." Sie legte auf und starrte auf ihr Handy.

„Sharon, du machst mir Angst. Was ist los?" Sie spürte Gavins Hand auf ihrer Schulter und schreckte aus ihrer Trance. Sie sah ihn an und realisierte erst jetzt richtig, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Ein nur leicht unsicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und Gavin stutze.

„Er ist wach, Gav. Er ist aufgewacht und er…" Sie zögerte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und er hat nach mir gefragt."

**So, keine Angst, ich finde auch, Sharon hat genug gelitten, also geht's von jetzt an bergauf, versprochen. :-)**

**Wir nähern uns dem Ende dieser Geschichte und eure Kommentare werden leider immer weniger. :-( Ich würde so gerne weiterhin hören, was ihr denkt, also bitte nehmt euch die Zeit und kommentiert. :)**

**Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. **


	11. Chapter 10

Danke an alle, die gelesen und kommentiert haben. Besonderes Dankeschön dabei an **Lyannchan **und an** SharonFan1986.**

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

**Chapter Ten**

Julio Sanchez musste schlucken, als er den Gang hinunter schaute. Das ganze Team stand vor dem Eingang der Intensivstation. Sie alle waren bei der Nachricht, Andy sei wach, sofort ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

Sharon trug ein rotes Kleid. Es war eng anliegend, sehr eng. Und es war kürzer als die Röcke und Kleider, die sie während der Arbeit trug. Ihre Haare waren gelockter als sonst und ihr Make-up dezenter. Sie schaute nicht so reserviert wie sie es gewohnt waren, ihr Gesicht zierte stattdessen ein strahlendes Lächeln. Das Team hatte das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal nicht Captain Raydor, die Hexe vom FID, vor sich zu haben, sondern die Frau, die dahinter steckt. Einfach nur Sharon.

Jeder von ihnen hatte in den letzten Wochen mehr über diese Frau erfahren. Sie alle hatten geglaubt, es gäbe nur die Eiskönigin, die Frau ohne Herz, die es liebte, ihnen das Leben schwer zu machen und die nur für ihre Regeln und Gesetze lebte. Aber dann hat sich etwas geändert. Andy hatte über sie geurteilt und ihr sein Urteil vor die Füße geworfen. Sharon hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Captain Raydor wäre es egal gewesen, was Flynn sagt und denkt. Sie wäre darüber hinweg gegangen. Aber in dem Moment hatte _Captain Raydor_ keine Chance gehabt, da die Gefühle von _Sharon _stärker waren.

Ja, das war es gewesen, was sich geändert hatte. In den letzten Wochen war der Captain für einige Momente verschwunden und zum Vorschein kam Sharon. Eine Frau, die viel durchgemacht hatte, die sich um andere mehr sorgte als um sich selbst. Eine Frau, die Gefühle zeigte. Ja, sie tat es ungern. Aber das tat sie nur, weil sie sich schützen musste. Denn Sharon hatte sehr wohl ein Herz. Und das machte sie verletzlich.

Alle hier hatten das nun begriffen.

Sharon stellte sich neben Brenda und schenkte allen ein warmes Lächeln. Das Team starrte sie nur an. Brenda realisierte, dass sie von Männern umgeben war. Und Sharon sah heute gut aus. Das musste sie zugeben. Sie war natürlich immer gut und elegant gekleidet, aber sie war eben sonst Captain Raydor. Heute wirkte sie aufgeschlossener. Was aber noch viel mehr ausmachte, war die Zufriedenheit, Erleichterung und das Glück, das sie umgab. Sie hatte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung, auch wenn man ihr die Erschöpfung, die die letzten Wochen mit sich gebracht hatten, noch erkennen konnte.

Der Chief richtete den Blick letztlich wieder auf das Gesicht der anderen Frau und stutzte, als sie begriff, dass Sharon sie verwirrt anschaute. Immer noch hatte niemand etwas gesagt, alle starrten sie nur an. Sharon begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Vielleicht war sie mit ihrer Euphorie etwas über das Ziel hinaus geschossen. Wie konnte sie auch erwarten, dass ein Lieutenant Provenza zum Beispiel sie mit offenen Armen empfangen würde? Trotz der Erleichterung, die der heutige Tag mit sich gebracht hatte.

Sie ließ die Schultern sinken und wurde unsicher.

Als Brenda bemerkte, dass Sharon die falschen Schlüsse aus der Reaktion des Teams gezogen hatte, wusste sie, wie sie das Ganze wieder richtig stellen konnte. Sie legte eine Hand auf Sharons Oberarm und lächelte sie an.

„Capt-" Sie zögerte kurz und korrigierte sich. „Sharon, schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Andy will unbedingt mit Ihnen reden."

Sharon schaute sie ungläubig an. Brenda Leigh Johnson hatte sie noch NIE bei ihrem Vornamen genannt. Und dieses Lächeln… Brenda lächelte sie nicht oft an, und wenn, dann war es aufgesetzt, berechnend oder weil sie etwas angestellt hatte, was Sharon gerade biegen sollte. Aber dieses hier war echt. Es war warm und freundlich. Langsam hob Sharon den Blick und sah lauter lächelnde Gesichter. Nur Provenzas Mund war eher nach unten gezogen, aber Provenza lächelte NIE. Das war okay.

„Ich…" Sharon war überwältigt. Verglichen mit dem, was ihr sonst entgegen schlug, waren das sehr wohl offene Arme, die sie hier empfingen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. „Ja, ich muss auch mit ihm reden."

Brenda nickte. Natürlich verstand sie das, sie alle taten das. Sie waren dabei gewesen.

„Ja, nur eine Frage vorweg."

Sharon zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja?"

„Also, die Ärzte sagen, Andy braucht jetzt viel Ruhe. Also dachten wir, wenn sie mit ihm geredet haben, sollten wir ihn schlafen lassen."

Sharon nickte, das war klar. Er war schließlich noch lange nicht wieder auf den Beinen.

„Aber wir wollen diesen erfreulichen Tag nicht einfach so ausklingen lassen. Wir gehen nachher noch zusammen etwas trinken, um das Ganze zu feiern. Und…"

Sharon wusste, was kam. Trotzdem konnte sie es kaum fassen. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Das waren mehr als offene Arme.

„Also Fritz kommt auch noch. Und vielleicht wollen Sie uns ja begleiten, Sharon?"

Brenda hatte nicht mit den anderen darüber gesprochen, sie hatte es ja selbst erst vor Sekunden entschieden. Aber sie war mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass es niemanden wirklich störte, nicht mal Provenza, wenn Sharon mitkäme. Sie selbst hatte einen Drang, mehr über die Frau zu erfahren, die hinter der Hexe steckte.

Sharon sah sie überrascht an. Und dann konnte sie nichts mehr gegen das breite Grinsen tun, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Und sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie wusste, dass die anderen sich nicht mal annähernd vorstellen konnten, wie glücklich sie diese Einladung machte. Sie wurde von allen „Kollegen" immer nur angefeindet. Und sie war es leid. Vielleicht war das der erste große Schritt, der etwas daran ändern könnte.

„Sicher, Chief. Ich würde mich sehr freuen."

„Brenda. Wir sind nicht im Dienst, Sharon. Also ist es Brenda."

Sharon nickte. Es würde komisch sein, ihre ehemalige Erzfeindin Brenda zu nennen. Aber trotzdem war sie froh über das Angebot. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie Brenda nie wirklich gehasst. Der Chief war ihr gegenüber immer so unausstehlich gewesen. Was sollte Sharon denn machen?

Jetzt wusste sie es. Sie würde sich öffnen. Nicht zu viel und Stück für Stück, aber sie würde es tun. Natürlich war es gefährlich, damit machte sie sich angreifbar und verletzlich, aber wenn es der einzige Weg war, die Eiskönigin zumindest ein Stück weit hinter sich zu lassen, war es das wert.

Aber der schwierige Teil lag noch vor ihr. Und sie hatte Angst. Aber gleichzeitig konnte sie es nicht abwarten.

Also holte Sharon tief Luft, drehte dem Team den Rücken zu und betrat die Intensivstation.

**So, eigentlich sollte das das letzte Kapitel werden. Aber dann war es mir so wichtig, auch klar zu stellen, dass auch das Team und nicht nur Andy seine Einstellung zu Sharon geändert hat. Oder zumindest bereit wäre, sie zu ändern.**

**Es wird also voraussichtlich nur noch ein Kapitel geben, das ich in den nächsten Tagen hochladen werde.**

**Ich hoffe, euch hat das hier gefallen :)**


	12. Chapter 11

So, ich habe meine erste Story beendet und ich bin soooo aufgeregt, was ihr davon haltet! :)

Hier also das letzte und längste Kapitel dieser Story. Viel Spaß!

**Chapter Eleven**

Der Anblick war für Sharon schrecklicher als sie gedacht hatte. Es nahm ihr den Atem, und sie wusste nicht mal warum. Natürlich war das Bild von Andy im Krankenhausbett, angeschlossen an mehrere Maschinen und mit einem geschwollenen und dunkellila gefärbten Gesicht, nicht schön. Aber es hätte schlimmer sein können. Trotzdem hatte Sharon das Gefühl, nicht die Kraft zu haben, den Raum zu betreten. Sie starrte ihn weiterhin durch die Glasscheibe an, wie er da lag mit geschlossenen Augen.

Plötzlich schaute Sharon nicht mehr auf seine geschlossenen Augen. Andy drehte den Kopf vorsichtig und öffnete sie. Er sah sie hinter der Scheibe stehen und konnte kaum fassen, dass sie da war. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie kommen würde, dass er nochmal die Chance haben würde, eine angemessene Entschuldigung vorzubringen.

Die braunen Augen leuchteten vor Überraschung, Freunde und vor allem vor Erleichterung. Sharon hatte die Hoffnung in den letzten Tagen aufgegeben, dass sie nochmal in diese Augen schauen würde. Plötzlich wurde ihr ganz bewusst, was sie da vor sich sah. Da war Andy und er war wach. Er lebte. Die warmen Augen, die sie anschauten und schweigend baten zu ihm zu kommen, und sein Brustkorb, der sich immer schneller hob und senkte, waren genug Beweis dafür. Diese Erkenntnis erfüllte sie plötzlich mit einem tiefen Glücksgefühl und ein Teil von ihr wäre am liebsten in den Raum gestürmt, hätte ihn in die Arme genommen und wäre einfach nur froh, ihn bei sich zu haben.

Aber natürlich tat sie das nicht. Das hier war Lieutenant Flynn, ein Mann, mit dem sie nicht mehr als ein paar Streitereien über die Kontrolle über sein Temperament teilte. Ein Mann, der sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit unglaublich gedemütigt und verletzt hatte. Ein Mann, dem sie noch nicht verziehen hatte.

Er sah sie weiterhin an und sie konnte in seinen Augen lesen, wie sehr er sich wünschte, sie würde zu ihm an sein Bett treten und ihm zumindest zuhören. Sharon löste sich aus ihrer Starre und wandte den Blick von ihm ab, nur um ihm wieder in die Augen zu schauen, sobald sie den Raum betreten hatte.

Die Schwester, die gerade einen neuen Infusionsbeutel angeschlossen hatte, sah sie und lächelte sie freundlich an. Dann verließ sie schnell den Raum. Sharon sah ihr hinterher. Andy hatte seinen Blick die ganze Zeit nicht von Sharon abgewandt. Ihr Anblick raubte ihm den Atem, als sie vor ihm stand. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Sie war so… so… Sharon. Sie war so schön. Er schluckte als er wieder in strahlende, grüne Augen schaute. Wie hatte er diese Dinge nur sagen können? Wie hatte er glauben können, dass diese zierliche, hübsche Frau auch nur annähernd dem entsprach, was er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte? Zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal hätte er sich dafür ohrfeigen können.

Sharon wusste nicht recht, was sie machen sollte. Andy hatte noch nichts gesagt, er starrte sie nur an. Sollte sie stehen bleiben? Dann würde sie sich sicherer fühlen. Andererseits wirkte es auf Andy vielleicht so, als würde sie lieber wieder gehen, als würde sie sich stets einen Fluchtweg frei halten. Dann würde er möglicherweise nicht die richtigen Worte finden, weil ER sich nicht sicher genug fühlte. Und sie wollte ihm zuhören, sie wollte ihm verzeihen können. Also nahm sie den Stuhl, der am Ende des Bettes stand, und zog ihn neben das Bett, damit sie sich besser mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Sie setzte sich und wartete ab. Sie würde ihm die Zeit lassen, die er brauchte.

Andy schluckte erneut. Er wusste, das war sie. Das war seine Chance, alles wieder richtig zu stellen. Und er hatte nur diese eine. Nur ein Versuch, etwas wieder gut zu machen. Und wenn er nicht bald etwas sagte, wäre diese Chance vertan. Er holte tief Luft, auch wenn es schmerzte. Er wusste, was er sagen wollte. Er hatte im Auto bis zum Unfall über nichts anderes nachgedacht, genau, wie in der vergangenen Stunde, nachdem ihm wieder eingefallen war, was für ein Idiot er eigentlich war. Er würde diese Chance nicht wegwerfen, dafür war Sharon ihm zu wichtig.

„Captain. Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich weiß, dass das nach meinem Auftritt vor… Wie lange ist es her? Egal. Ich weiß, dass es nicht selbstverständlich ist. Aber ich bin unheimlich glücklich, dass Sie jetzt hier sind."

Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber sein Gesicht war so zugeschwollen, es klappte nicht. Seine Stimme war heiser und es tat ihm offensichtlich weh zu sprechen. Kein Wunder nach drei Wochen Intubation. Sharon hatte daran gedacht, das Ganze aufzuschieben. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht gut, dass er jetzt so viel redete. Aber sie konnte erkennen, wie wichtig das für ihn war. Und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, konnte auch sie nicht mehr warten. Die ganze Sache musste ein Ende finden.

„Ich hoffe, Sie hören mir zu. Ich hoffe es wirklich, denn es ist mir sehr wichtig." Er schaute sie an. Sie nickte, damit er wusste, sie würde zuhören. Schon jetzt konnte Sharon wieder eine gewisse Erleichterung in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Danke. Okay, zuerst einmal, ich bin ein Idiot. Dass ich an dem Abend noch zu Ihnen gefahren bin, war Schwachsinn. Ich hätte Ihnen Raum und Zeit lassen sollen, bevor ich es wage, Ihnen noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten. Und dann bekomme ich nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung zu Stande. Das tut mir leid. Hat Gavin Ihnen erzählt, dass er nach… dass er danach bei uns war?"

Sharon nickte wieder nur. Immer noch hatte sie nichts gesagt. Aber Andy war froh, in ihren Augen erkennen zu können, dass sie bleiben würde bis er fertig war.

„Ich schätze, nachdem ich begriff, was für einen Schaden ich angerichtet hatte und wie sehr ich sie verletzt habe, zu unrecht, war der Drang, das Ganze wieder gut zu machen einfach unglaublich groß. Ich weiß jetzt aber, dass ich noch nicht so weit war. Wir waren noch nicht so weit." Er holte wieder tief Luft und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Sharon musste sich zusammen reißen, ihn nicht zu berühren. Sie wollte nicht, dass er leidet. Er hatte genug gelitten, das wusste sie jetzt. Er klang unglaublich ehrlich.

„Ich hoffe, wir sind es jetzt." Er sah sie mit einer Spur Verzweiflung an. Ja, Sharon war bereit. Sie wollte, dass er sich entschuldigte, damit sie ihm verzeihen konnte. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen begriffen, wie wichtig Andy Flynn ihr war. Es hatte ihr nicht immer gefallen, aber es war so. Also war sie so weit, sie konnte ihm verzeihen.

„Ja sind wir, Andy." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie etwas sagte, seitdem sie den Raum betreten hatte. Und es machte Andy unglaublich glücklich. Und er wusste, sie hatte seinen Vornamen mit Absicht verwendet. Sie wusste, das war nicht mehr länger eine Sache zwischen Captain und Lieutenant. Das war etwas zwischen Andy und Sharon. Dass sie ihm dabei noch ein kleines, aber unglaublich schönes Lächeln schenkte, ließ ihn fortfahren.

„Ich habe ein Urteil über Sie gefällt, Sharon. Ein Urteil, dass ich an der kühlen Fassade von Captain Raydor festgemacht habe. Ich kannte Sie nicht wirklich, keiner von uns tat das. Und wir alle haben geurteilt. Das war falsch. Ich habe begriffen, dass diese Fassade, die Sie während Ihrer Arbeit umgibt, so eine Art Schutz ist. Es ist eigentlich, die klügere Art und Weise den Job zu machen. Gerade Ihren, es sollte Sie vor Anfeindungen und Beleidigungen schützen. Und ich Idiot, hab diese Fassade heruntergerissen und darauf herumgetrampelt. Und was das Ganze noch schlimmer macht, ich habe das vor dem ganzen Team von Major Crimes getan. Es tut mir leid, Sharon. Es tut mir unendlich leid. Das Schlimme dabei ist, ich wollte Sie nicht mal so demütigen und verletzen. Die Wut war eigentlich gar nicht gegen Sie gerichtet. Ich war wütend auf dieses Schwein, das drei Leben auf diese grausame Weise ausgelöscht hat. Ich war wütend auf die Officers, die das Ganze vorher versaut haben. Aber vor allem war ich wütend auf mich selbst. Ich war es, der mal wieder nicht mit der Situation umgehen konnte, ich war es, der ein weiteres Mal die Kontrolle verloren hat. Und dann lasse ich es ausgerechnet, an Ihnen aus. Ich habe nichts von dem, was ich gesagt habe, wirklich so gemeint. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir das glauben. Ich weiß jetzt, dass Sie mich sehr wohl verstehen dank Gavin. Ich weiß jetzt, warum Sie zu IA gegangen sind. Und ich kann es… ja, ich kann es nachvollziehen."

Sharon hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ja, sie glaubte ihm. Er war fast gestorben, und das erste, was er tun will, ist, dieses Gespräch zu führen. Seine Worte hatten sie tief berührt und sie konnte nicht länger etwas gegen ihre Tränen tun. Es überraschte sie selbst, aber es kümmerte sie nicht, dass Andy sie schon wieder weinen sah. Er hatte den Blick nicht von ihren Augen abgewandt während er geredet hatte und die Tränen entgingen ihm nicht. Mit Mühe und Schmerzen streckte er eine Hand nach ihr aus. Sharon sah auf seine Hand.

Sharon Raydor handelte nie nach ihrem Bauchgefühl. Es machte keinen Sinn. Handlungen machten erst Sinn, wenn sie überdacht waren. Sie handelte mit dem Verstand.

Normalerweise.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und lächelte.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, Sharon, dass ich nie wieder anhand von Oberflächlichkeiten über Sie urteilen werde. Ich…" Er zögerte und zum ersten Mal hatte Sharon das Gefühl, dass er nicht sicher war, was er sagen sollte oder wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie können mir irgendwann verzeihen. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt. Aber…" Er sah sie an und Sharon konnte Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen. „Sie sind mir wichtig, Sharon. Und ich möchte Sie kennenlernen. Ohne Vorurteile."

Sie sah ihn an. Sie hatte ihm verziehen. Schon bei den ersten Worten, die er heute gesprochen hatte. Denn sie konnte erkennen, dass er bereute, was er gesagt hatte. Und sie wusste auch, dass gerade die letzten Worte von ihm die Wahrheit waren. Sie drückte seine Hand und schluckte den Kloß, der sich durch die Freudentränen in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sagte Sharon etwas, das Andys Herz springen ließ.

„Ich gebe Ihnen die Möglichkeit mich kennen zu lernen, wenn Sie ohne Vorurteile an die Sache heran gehen und wenn Sie mir noch etwas versprechen."

Andy sah sie fragend an.

„Machen Sie so etwas nie wieder, Andy. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie sehr wir uns alle gesorgt haben. Wenn ich Sie noch einmal frage, ob es Ihnen gut geht, dann sagen Sie mir gefälligst die Wahrheit. Eine gebrochene Rippe ist nicht nichts. Deal?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war streng, aber ihre Augen glitzerten amüsiert.

„Aye aye, Captain. Das ist ein Deal, den ich gerne eingehe."

Wieder versuchte er zu lächeln und die Grimasse, die er dabei hervorbrachte, sah so grotesk aus. Sharon konnte gar nicht anders, als schallend zu lachen. Etwas, was bei Andy eine gewisse Reaktion auslöste.

„Sie sind wunderschön, Sharon."

Für einen kurzen Moment lang sahen sich beide mit dem gleichen Schock an. Aber nach ein paar Sekunden fing Sharon wieder an zu lachen.

„Sie haben sich bei dem Unfall wirklich den Kopf angestoßen, was?"

Andy ließ sich erleichtert zurück in die Kissen sinken. Kurz hatte er gedacht, sie würde sich überrumpelt fühlen und er hätte alles kaputt gemacht. Aber als er sie lachen sah, konnte er nicht anders. Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, würde er ihr sagen, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte.

„Naja, ich glaube, man sieht wenigstens mein blaues Auge nicht mehr, oder?"

Jetzt fing Sharon an zu kichern. Andy war überrascht, aber er fand, es war das schönste Geräusch, das er je gehört hatte. Sie war voll und ganz Sharon und er liebte es.

„Da muss ich Ihnen Recht geben, Andy."

Beide sahen sich an und der Moment war perfekt.

Sharon konnte ihre Gefühle für ihn noch nicht einordnen. Aber das hatte noch Zeit. Wer weiß schon, was die Zukunft noch bringen würde?

Nur eins wusste Sharon ganz genau: Heute war ein guter Tag.

_**ENDE**_

Als erstes möchte ich allen nochmal ein ganz, ganz großes Dankeschön aussprechen, die diese Story gelesen und verfolgt und mir ihre Meinungen und Ideen hinterlassen haben. Diese Story wäre nie soweit gekommen ohne eure ganzen Kommentare, die mich zum Weiterschreiben angetrieben haben. Ich bin so froh, dass es anscheinend vielen gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass sich das bei dem Ende nicht ändert.

Ich bin nach einem Sequel gefragt worden. Wenn ihr daran interessiert wärt, eine Fortsetzung von dieser Geschichte zu lesen, dann lasst es mich bitte wissen. ich hab noch keine konkrete Idee dafür, also sind eure auch sehr willkommen. Wenn genug Nachfrage besteht bin ich mir sicher, fällt mir bestimmt etwas ein.

Ich werde auf jeden Fall noch weitere Storys schreiben im Rahmen von Closer oder Major Crimes. Allerdings werdet ihr darauf ein paar Wochen warten müssen, da ich jetzt erstmal im Urlaub bin. Wer mag, kann danach aber gern die Augen offen halten, ich lasse auf jeden Fall wieder von mir hören!

Ihr seid toll, danke für die Unterstützung!


End file.
